


Elvis

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael struck a couple poses playfully, mimicking the singer who made the shoes famous, wobbling his legs in his infamous move while Gavin watched like he was utterly insane.</p><p>"What are you talking about?!"</p><p>The older man froze, looking at Gavin like he was just as insane.</p><p>"Elvis! Elvis Presley, the King, the King of Rock and Roll?"</p><p>"Michael Jackson?"</p><p>"THAT'S THE KING OF POP, NUMBSKULL! Jesus, do you seriously not know who Elvis is? Was England deprived of such talent!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis

"Michael, what the bloody hell are these?"

'These' were a pair of shoes Gavin just pulled out of the back of his closet. They were in the middle of some spring cleaning, prompted by Lindsay's constant mentioning of all the mess they usually lived in. The two decided to spend the weekend cleaning together, or at least until they finally got tired of it. Michael had a a bandana on, curls poking out here and there, and some old jeans and a tank, Gavin in almost the same, though his bandana was around his neck in case he needed to cover his mouth and nose from dust.

The shoes were blue and made of something strange Gavin couldn't remember the name of. They were trimmed with black laces and had a slight heel. Michael beamed as he saw them, rushing over and grabbing them.

"Holy shit, my blue suede shoes! I forgot I had them in there, could've sworn I lost them ages ago."

"Blue... suede shoes?"

Gavin repeated, watching as the man slipped them on, excitedly tying the laces.

"They still fit, that's so fucking funny, wow."

Michael struck a couple poses playfully, mimicking the singer who made the shoes famous, wobbling his legs in his infamous move while Gavin watched like he was utterly insane.

"What are you talking about?!"

The older man froze, looking at Gavin like he was just as insane.

"Elvis! Elvis Presley, the King, the King of Rock and Roll?"

"Michael Jackson?"

"THAT'S THE KING OF POP, NUMBSKULL! Jesus, do you seriously not know who Elvis is? Was England deprived of such talent!?"

Gavin shrugged, Michael making a disgusted noise as he pulled out his iPhone, pulling up an album and connecting it to their dock stereo. A bubbly sound of guitar and drums popped out, along with the silky voice of a man singing about blue suede shoes. Michael's head bobbed with the quick beat and Gavin listened diligently. Not exactly his sort of music but he could certainly see the appeal, though it seemed past their time.

The song ended and another of his came on, slow and balladlike, a love song. Michael smiled wistfully, memories flooding him. 

"My dad is a huge fan of him, if you were wondering how I got into it. Made me and my brothers listen to his stuff all my childhood. I grew up loving Elvis till I was old enough to start liking other stuff too, and still did. I remember once, we had to a project in school where we wrote an essay on a famous person and then dressed up like them and presented it to the class. And of course, with my dad's quiet pushing I ended up choosing Elvis. He got me these tiny blue suede shoes and a little suit that matched one of the King's. My mom put this fucking goop in my hair and somehow worked it into a little pomp like he had, there's probably old pictures back at their house."

Gavin tried to picture it, it sounded shockingly precious. It felt like a rare treat, hearing Michael talk like this about something other than video games. One of those quiet secret passions everyone had that they usually kept to themselves, but here Michael was, letting Gavin in on his secrets. It was a little heartwarming. Michael looked down at his feet, clearing his throat and undoing the shoes slowly.

"Anyways, before I left for Texas my oldest brother bought these for me as a joke. Like he was saying I'd still be the little Elvis freak in the family, no matter where I was. I sort of forgot I'd even had them till now." 

He pulled the shoes off and set them to the side before getting up again, turning the music off and grabbing the dust rag he'd been cleaning with before. Gavin watched him for a little bit before getting up and coming up behind him, kissing his neck till Michael turned around, then kissing him on the lips once. The Brit pulled away then, going back over to the iPhone and pressing play, the bubbly tunes bursting out once more. Michael looked at him, a bit surprised, but Gavin only smiled back happily.

"'S nice to clean to some music, right?"

Michael smiled back widely.

"Right."


End file.
